List of Bible Lessons
VeggieTales * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? - Handling fear * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! - Forgiveness * Are You My Neighbor? - Loving your neighbor * Rack, Shack and Benny - Handling peer-pressure * Dave and the Giant Pickle - Self-Esteem * The Toy That Saved Christmas - The true meaning of Christmas * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! - Telling the truth * Josh and the Big Wall! - Obedience * Madame Blueberry - Thankfulness * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed - The power of words * King George and the Ducky - The dangers of selfishness * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen - Courage * Lyle the Kindly Viking - Sharing * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie - Second Chances * The Star of Christmas - Showing love at Christmas * The Ballad of Little Joe - Dealing with hardships * An Easter Carol - The true meaning of Easter * A Snoodle's Tale - Self-Worth * Sumo of the Opera - Perseverance * Duke and the Great Pie War - Loving your family * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush - Dealing with bullies * Lord of the Beans - Using your gifts * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler - Friendship * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple - Dealing with temptation * Gideon: Tuba Warrior - Trusting God * Moe and the Big Exit - Following God's directions * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's - God's forgiveness * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie - Doing the Right Thing * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue - Helping others * Abe and the Amazing Promise - Patience * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella - Confidence * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving - Giving at Christmas * Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't - Listening to Your Parents * Sweetpea Beauty - True beauty * It's a Meaningful Life - Contentment * Twas The Night Before Easter - The true meaning of Easter * Princess and the Popstar - Being yourself * The Little Drummer Boy - Forgiveness at Christmas * Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men - Handling hurt * The Penniless Princess - God's worth * The League of Incredible Vegetables - Handling fear * The Little House That Stood - Making good decisions * MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle - Getting along with others * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas - The true meaning of Christmas * Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier - Sharing * Celery Night Fever - Forgiveness * Beauty and the Beet - Unconditional love * Noah's Ark - Trusting God 3-2-1 Penguins! * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn - Patience * The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka - Playing by the Rules * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining - Gratefulness * Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt - Foolish Pride * The Doom Funnel Rescue - Helping Others * Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! - Telling the Truth * I Scream, You Scream! - Being careful not to jump to conclusions * The Green-Eyed Monster - Contentment * Lazy Daze - Diligence * More is More - Moderation * Give and Let Give - Sharing * Practical Hoax - The dangers of playing practical jokes on friends * Comedy of Errors - Keeping secrets * Compassion Crashin' - Compassion * Wiki Tiki - Patience * Invasion of the Body Swappers - Inner beauty * Git Along Little Doggies! - Using kind words * Wise Guys - Listening to your elders * 12 Angry Hens - Listening before answering * Kennel Club Blues - Taking care of pets * Oh, Mercy! - Mercy * Hogs and Kisses - Trusting the harsh yet helpful words of your family and friends * Do Unto Brothers - Teamwork * Between an Asteroid and a Hard Place - Kindness * Promises, Promises - Keeping promises * In the Big House - Fixing Broken Objects Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures Videos * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows - Letting go of our anger * Leggo My Ego! - Handling Pride * The Yodelnapper! - Dealing with greed * The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly - Working Together Category:Research